


The French Misha

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, mishammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Sam in "The French Mistake" </p>
<p>Inspired by this: http://thehaydenclone.deviantart.com/art/MISHAMMY-198991844</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Misha

Two months before the events of “The French Mistake”…  
It was a long night of drinking, even for Misha. Usually, he drank alone at home or in his trailer. This time, however, he was with Jared.  
“You’re drunk, Misha,” Jared said.  
“So are you,” Misha laughed.  
“I mean, you’re too drunk,” Jared replied, “Come home with me, okay?”  
“Mmm-kay.”  
Misha went to Jared’s mansion with him, where Jared set the older actor on one of the guest beds.  
“Jared…”  
“What?”  
Misha kissed Jared; a sloppy, drunk kiss on the lips. Fortunately, Jared was into it, and leaned him onto his back, then began to remove each other’s clothes.  
“Wait,” Misha said, “What…what about Gen?”  
“Somehow, I don’t think she’ll mind,” Someone said from the hallway.  
Gen, Jared’s wife, stood at the doorway, smiling.  
“She likes to watch,” Jared said.  
Misha smiled. “Okay.”  
Present…  
“Misha?” Dean laughed again.  
“I don’t know,” Sam said, “I kind of like it.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, Sammy.”

What Dean didn’t know is that when he left to go be “Jensen,” Sam stayed behind in Jared’s mansion as “Jared.” It was late at night and Gen left to do…something, Sam wasn’t listening. He was too busy focused on research, when there was a knock at the door. Sam went to go answer it. Standing at the door was that guy they’d met, Misha. Sam let him in.  
“Jared, I’ve missed you,” Misha said.  
“Uh…yeah…I’ve missed you too,” Sam said.  
Misha grabbed his hand.  
“No,” He said, “I mean, I’ve MISSED you.”  
Sam only stared at the man.  
“I’m sorry about the fight we had,” Misha said, “I was being a dick, I know. It’s just…I think I love you, Jared.”  
Sam blushed. This was not Cas, not even close. Why couldn’t HE be the one saying this? Did this guy…Jared…love Misha? Why did they have a fight? He took a deep breath.  
“I love you too, Misha,” He said.  
“Good.”  
Sam had to admit that Misha was a good kisser, and a good everything else, but god help him, but Sam wished it was Castiel, the real Castiel, under him.

“You did WHAT?” Dean demanded the next day when Sam told him what happened, “Sam, that’s not even…”  
“I know,” Sam said, “It’s not Cas. But…it’s the next best thing…”  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “Have you gotten the bone yet?”  
“Oh, I’ve gotten a bone, all right,” Sam joked.  
“What are you…?” Dean began, then got it, “Seriously? TMI, dude. TMI.”


End file.
